


The Unexpected Chicken

by Squishmitten



Series: Wolfeshead Island [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Chickens, F/F, Picnic, Running Away (together) follow up, Wolfeshead Island, al fresco delights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Six months on from their fateful first meeting, Bernie is ready to take the next step. Is Serena?





	The Unexpected Chicken

An early summer had come to Wolfeshead Island and Bernie had been kept very busy. Between the shifts she was now doing at Serena’s GP surgery on the mainland, overseeing the installation of her sustainable energy wind turbines and solar panels and getting the dock re-built there hadn’t seemed to be enough hours in the day. Bernie hadn’t been this busy since she was in the Army doing 20 hour stints in surgery. Serena had offered to find cover for Bernie’s hours at the Logan Street medical practice, but Bernie didn’t like to let her girlfriend down. 

Girlfriend. The word still gave her such a thrill, even after six months together. Serena thought it sounded too juvenile, but as the very sight of her made Bernie feel like a horny teenager, it felt right. The other options didn’t fit, in Bernie’s opinion. Partner was too businesslike and lover was too intimate to use in front of people. Significant other, other half. None of them fitted. Bernie also loved using the word girlfriend because it was unashamedly announcing she was with a woman. After too many years of remaining closeted and hiding her true self, it was positively joyous to proclaim Serena Campbell was her girlfriend. Although, if all went to plan, that would soon change. 

Bernie looked for the umpteenth time at the small, velvet-covered box hidden in the drawer of her bedside table. For an ex soldier, non-combatant or not, Bernie felt remarkably cowardly. She had bought the ring three months previously. It had been on a complete impulse admittedly, but the second she had laid eyes on it in the jeweller’s window, Bernie knew it was destined to sit on Serena’s left ring finger. All she had needed to do after that was decide how and when to propose. Oh, and hope that Serena said ‘yes’ of course!

Things were finally slowing down a little. The energy installation specialists had completed the final tests of the equipment and waved goodbye the day before. The dock had been completed the previous week, so no more worrying about it blowing away during the inevitable autumn and winter storms. And best of all, Serena and Bernie both had the weekend off. As soon as morning surgery was over, Serena would be hopping in her boat and coming over to the island. A long, quiet weekend with just Serena, Bernie and Jason was way overdue. It also felt like the perfect time to finally ask the big question.

Bernie had been baking all morning. Bread for sandwiches, sausage rolls and even a Devonshire honey cake, all to take on a romantic picnic. She had unearthed her parents' old fashioned wicker picnic hamper and inside it nestled two very fine bottles of Shiraz. Bernie had thought about going along the more traditional champagne route, but knew Serena thought it overrated. For the same money she would have otherwise spent on a half decent bottle of champagne, Bernie had a couple of bottles of excellent Shiraz. 

So, the picnic was ready, Bernie had showered and changed into an old pair of soft and well worn combats. Not the smartest trousers to wear for such a special occasion, but she knew her girlfriend. Serena loved her in those combats! Combined with a close fitted, ribbed white vest, a camouflage print over-shirt and finished with her boots, polished to a mirror shine, the outfit would drive Serena wild. 

Initially Bernie had thought the picnic could take place up on the headland, with the beautiful wild sea view as the romantic backdrop. When the realities dawned on her though, it seemed rather impractical. Unless they were in the mood for a long walk (and it would really only be Jason who was!) it would mean taking the quad bike. Which in turn would mean Bernie couldn’t have any wine. It would also be windy and very fresh, even on the warmest of days. No, practicality had won out in the end and the nice sheltered grassy area near the barn would be perfect. It wasn't too far to stumble back to the house if both bottles of wine were consumed either.

The scene had been set. A large rug was laid out on the grass with some cushions for both added comfort and to bring to mind their first wonderful night of passion six months before. The picnic hamper placed beside it, securely buckled shut - Jason was generally a very well behaved dog, but even he had his limits when savoury smells were involved. Now all Bernie needed was her beloved. Time to go down to the dock and greet Serena.

Bernie called to Jason and hopped on the quad. It wasn’t a very long walk between the house and the dock, but Bernie knew Serena would undoubtedly arrive with at least a couple of bags. In spite of her having three drawers and half a wardrobe’s worth of clothes and three quarters of a bathroom cabinet’s worth of toiletries, her beloved rarely believed in travelling light. With Jason trotting along investigating the varied smells of the hedgerow, Bernie chugged towards the dock, stomach already alive with butterflies. 

Jason and Bernie killed time while waiting, by throwing a ball around. Well Bernie threw the ball, Jason retrieved it, then Bernie chased Jason around, trying to get the ball back off of him to throw again. It was just what Bernie needed to blow off a little steam and take her mind off the terror she felt at the thought of what she had planned later. 

“Good afternoon darling, waiting for me?”

Bernie had been so absorbed in her attempt to wrest the ball from Jason that she had been completely oblivious to the sound of the boat’s engine. She turned and grabbed hold of the woman she loved and twirled her around off her feet in her enthusiasm. Serena’s husky laugh rang out.

“Easy tiger! Don’t wear yourself out all at once, we have a whole long weekend.” Serena chuckled.

“Oh, I’ve missed you, beautiful.” Bernie lowered her mouth to Serena’s and lost herself in a series of passionate kisses. 

It was Jason barrelling into the back of Bernie’s legs and nearly sending her and Serena flying, that finally drew them apart. Serena bent and buried her fingers in the soft fur of Jason’s neck and gave him a hug.

“I’m so sorry big fella, did I neglect to say hello? Did you grow again while I was at work? Did you?” Jason grumbled with pleasure as Serena scratched behind his ears. Bernie put her arm around Serena’s shoulders and nuzzled her ear.

“Shall we head to the house? I’ll just get your bags from the boat. How many this time, my lovely?”

“Just the one, darling. Plus a few supplies for the weekend.”

Bernie looked at her girlfriend. “How many bottles?” She asked with a small smirk.

“Just a case, darling. I thought I would top up the wine cellar as there was an offer on at the supermarket. And you know how I love a bargain!” She laughed and gave Bernie a playful slap on the bum as the other woman had joined in with Serena’s familiar, favoured saying.

“I’ll give you a hand. I brought some fresh bits too, including those sausages you love from the butcher. Everything we need for a good old fry up in fact. Minus the eggs of course. Talking of… Any sign yet?”

“No, she’s still AWOL.”

“Muriel is a wiley old bird, I’m sure she’s okay.”

“You know I don’t give the girls names Serena. And yes, she’ll be fine. In fact I’m pretty sure the little bugger has been helping herself from the vegetable garden.”

“Just because you’ve never named them, doesn’t mean I can’t. That chicken is, without a shadow of a doubt, a Muriel. Still no idea how she escaped?”

“No, I haven’t a clue. I’ve checked every inch of the fence and there are no holes, Jason hasn’t had a sneaky digging session, nothing. As you say ‘Muriel’ is a wiley old bird.”

“I could hear those inverted commas in your voice Berenice!” Serena poked Bernie gently in the ribs. Extra gently because Bernie was carrying a case of wine, and she didn’t want to see that go flying!

“Hmmm, you know I love it when you call me Berenice like that. Maybe save it for a bit later though?” Bernie wiggled her eyebrows saucily and Serena laughed.

They stashed the bags and the box of wine in the storage bin on the back of the quad, then got themselves comfortable. Bernie savoured the press of her girlfriend against her back and the arms encircling her. 

“Remember Serena, no wandering hands while we're moving, I want to get us to the house in one piece!” 

Serena took that as an invitation, given the engine hadn’t even been started yet, and cupped Bernie’s breasts. “I’d better get my fix now, before we go anywhere. Besides, you know better than to dress like that and expect me to keep my hands to myself, Major.” She whispered in Bernie’s ear. Bernie shivered and reluctantly moved Serena’s hands down to her waist. 

“Behave!”

“Spoilsport.” Serena growled in Bernie’s ear, before nipping at the lobe. “Home James, and don’t spare the horses!”

Bernie took off at the reduced pace she always adopted when she had Serena on the quad with her. She was always wary enough riding around on it, having heard of several horrible accidents involving them, but when transporting the woman she loved, Bernie was ultra cautious. 

When they pulled up to the house, Bernie hopped off and then swung Serena up and off the seat. When she allowed Serena’s feet to touch the ground, she took the opportunity to capture her lips again.

“Oh my, aren’t we the big macho Army medic today?” Serena said, breathlessly.

“Come on my lovely, let’s get this inside and then I have a little surprise waiting for you.”

“Lead on darling, lead on. I’m intrigued.”

After stashing away Serena’s goodies, Bernie took her by the hand and lead her out to the grassy paddock by the barn. 

“I thought you might enjoy a little picnic. The weather has been so nice, it seemed ridiculous to be cooped up indoors. It’s beautifully warm and miraculously insect free so far too.” 

“Oh Bernie, this is lovely!” Serena turned and planted a delighted kiss on her beloved’s lips. “It looks perfect.”

“If you would like to make yourself comfortable amongst the cushions, madam.”

Bernie unbuckled the wicker hamper and removed a bottle of Shiraz and two glasses. “I took the precaution of opening this earlier to allow it to breathe. Would you care to do the honours?”

“This is a very, very good Shiraz. What’s the special occasion?” 

“Isn’t finally getting to spend an entire long weekend with my girlfriend enough?” Bernie kept her attention on removing the contents of the hamper and tried not to look too shifty. Her fingers twitched with the effort not to reach down and pat the pocket that concealed the navy blue, velvet ring box.

Unzipping the cool bag, Bernie removed the covered plates of sandwiches, sausage rolls and a bowl of salad. 

“This all looks delicious my darling. You have been hard at work. I thought you’d be taking it a bit easier, enjoying finally having the island back to yourself.”

“You know I enjoy baking, especially for you Serena. Besides, I’m no longer quite the hermit I used to be, thanks to you.” 

Serena handed a glass of the rich, ruby red wine to Bernie once the blonde had settled against a cushion. “A toast?”

“To us?” Bernie held up her glass.

“To us!” Serena clinked her glass against Bernie’s and they both took a sip of wine.

“Oh my god, that is delicious. Mmmm.” Serena gave a throaty groan of delight. 

“Serena, you need to stop making noises like that if we’re going to get this picnic eaten any time soon!” 

“Bernie my love, if you’re going to dress in that outfit and ply me with this amazing Shiraz, I can’t be held responsible for any sounds I might make.” Serena looked at her girlfriend, eyes dark and glittering with desire.

Shoving plates of sausage rolls and sandwiches haphazardly back in the cool bag, Bernie plucked the glass from Serena’s hand and placed it and her own carefully inside the hamper along with the open bottle.

“I think all that can wait Serena, don’t you? I’m suddenly hungry for something other than food.” Bernie reached out and pulled Serena towards her for a kiss. Sinking back into the cushions and pulling the brunette on top of her, one hand buried in soft and silky hair, the other snaking up beneath the vibrant blouse. Thoughts of picnics and rings were thrust from Bernie’s mind by the taste of wine on Serena’s lips. 

**

There was something particularly sensual about lying naked on a blanket with your lover in your arms in the warm afternoon sun. 

“I could get used to this Bernie.” Serena stretched lazily, which inevitably drew Bernie’s eyes immediately to Serena’s breasts, and she began to lavish them with more attention. “Hmmm and I can never get enough of that.” She moaned with pleasure, running her fingers through Bernie’s messy blonde hair and across her shoulders. 

Bernie suddenly gave a yelp “Fuck, I think I’ve been stung! My arse!” She rolled away from Serena and sat up. And looked right into a pair of beady eyes. “Muriel! It’s bloody Muriel pecking my arse!” Serena instantly dissolved into helpless laughter at the sight of the outrage on Bernie’s face. 

Bernie jumped up and made a grab for the feisty hen. “Come here you little sod.”

Muriel flapped away and Bernie gave chase. Serena’s laughter became more hysterical as soon as she caught sight of her beloved’s bum. While hastily packing away the picnic food, Bernie had obviously forgotten the salad. Clearly the bowl had been knocked over at some point during the afternoon and a half a cherry tomato had adhered itself to Bernie’s right bum cheek. 

“Come here Muriel, or I’ll bloody casserole you!” Bernie muttered. 

“Try luring her with a tomato, darling. I have a feeling she might like them.” Serena held out a small, red fruit to Bernie. 

Bernie looked at her, slightly confused, but shrugged and took the tomato from Serena’s hand, more than willing to give it a go. She crouched down and made the soft clucking sound that she always used when giving the girls their favourite morning grain. Muriel sidled closer, eyes fixed on the treat held between Bernie’s fingers. 

“Aha, gotcha!” Bernie called out in triumph and she gently grasped the escapee hen under her arm. She shoved her feet into her unlaced boots. “I’m just going to deposit this one with the rest of the girls. I’ll be right back, my lovely.”

The sight of the ex Army Major, stark naked save for a pair of shiny boots, with a hen tucked under her arm, somehow made Serena fall even more deeply in love than she had thought possible. It was just a shame the tomato had fallen off at some point during Muriel’s capture!

While waiting for Bernie’s return, Serena began to try and restore a little order to the chaotic picnic area. Crushed salad leaves went back in their bowl. Cushions were neatened and then Serena started to gather their hastily discarded clothes. As she reached for the combats she was so fond of seeing Bernie in, something fell from the pocket. She froze at the sight of the small velvet box on the rug in front of her. 

“Oh… um. Serena. Er, this isn’t exactly how I expected this to go.”

Serena hadn’t noticed Bernie returning. Bernie knelt and retrieved the ring box. On one knee, naked and trembling, in front of the woman she loved with all her heart and soul, she finally asked the question.

“Serena Campbell, I love and adore you. Will you do me the greatest honour and agree to be my wife?”

**

Later that afternoon, picnic finally eaten (minus the salad) and with the remains of the Shiraz in their glasses, Serena was admiring the sparkling diamonds on her finger. “The ring is absolutely beautiful my darling, how did you come to choose it?”

“It caught my attention as soon as I saw it in the window of that little jewellers in town. When I went in and held it, I knew it was the one. It’s, what did they call it again? Runflat? No, that’s tyres. Rub over, it’s a rub over ring, meaning the stones won’t snag and should be okay in gloves at work. But it was mainly the three stones.” Bernie took hold of Serena’s hand. “I see the two outer stones as representing our two former lives, and the central one is our new life together.”

“Oh Bernie, I do love you. Now kiss me, you old romantic!”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  The ring.


End file.
